1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image monitoring system, an image monitoring method, and an image monitoring program stored on a computer readable medium, and more particularly, to an image monitoring system for preventing confidential information outflow, an image monitoring method for preventing confidential information outflow, and an image monitoring program stored on a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a need for prevention of leakage of confidential information. This is not limited to confidential information recorded in computers as electronic information; when confidential information is formed as images onto sheets of paper, these sheets of paper are need to be kept under control. The sheets of paper can be controlled by attaching thereto an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag provided with a memory and a communication device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-141429 describes a parking-lot control apparatus comprising: a memory means to, for every piece of car identification information for identifying a car using a parking lot, store a communication address for information notification to an authenticated user of the car to which the car identification information is assigned; a first reading means to read the car identification information from the car when passing through a gate located in the parking lot; a second reading means to read user identification information for identifying the user passing through the gate in the car, the user identification information being read from a recording medium or a mobile terminal carried by the user; a judging means to judge whether the car is being used by an authenticated user of the car based on a reading result from the first reading means and a reading result from the second reading means; and a transmission means to, when the judging means judges that the car is not being used by an authenticated user of the car, read from the memory means a communication address corresponding to the car identification information read by the first reading means and to transmit information denoting that an unauthorized car use has occurred to the communication address.
According to the parking-lot control apparatus described in the No. 2005-141429 publication, the car identification information and the user identification information are read at the gate of the parking lot. Thus it is inevitable that the car should pass through the gate in order to drive the car out of the parking lot. In addition, the detection of unauthorized car use is disabled when the car passes through the gate with the car's identification information removed from the car.